snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Jordan Flint
Jordan Isaiah Flint is British wizard currently in his fourth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a resident at Stemp House, having lived there since the age of four, and has no contact with either of his parents or their families. Jordan started his first year at Hogwarts in September 2092, when he was sorted into Ravenclaw house. Personality and Key Characteristics Jordan has a striking personality in many ways. What may at first be taken as confidence is actually just a lack of understanding of social boundaries and a tendency to do or say whatever is on his mind without fear or expectation of consequence. He is very literal, honest to a fault, and gets incredibly upset about dishonesty and cheating. Jordan has an incredibly short fuse, and loses his temper very quickly but also tends to calm down very suddenly too; his emotions are generally very intense but never long-lasting, and though he has rivalries it takes a special kind of person for him to bear a lasting grudge against. He is vastly unconcerned with what most other people are doing, instead focusing on himself and his own life. Despite this, he doesn't think very deeply about his own feelings, emotions, memories, or about his life in general, preferring to devote his time to his interests. This means it's usually a great shock to him when things build up inside him and overwhelm him. Jordan is mostly preoccupied with numbers, maths, and maps, his greatest interests. // likes to line things up and has rituals involving counting his belongs and organising and reorganising them over and over, becomes very upset when someone tries to stop this, was diagnosed with obsessive compulsive disorder when he was very young // emetophobia // more TBA History and Early Life Pre-Life and Early Life Ever since their Hogwarts days, Jordan’s parents had enjoyed a casual relationship and spent much of their time together. However, Jordan’s father, Tancred Flint, was from a pureblood elitist family, and it was expected that he should marry and have children with another pureblood. Tancred also held these opinions, and though he enjoyed the company of Jordan’s mother, Reagan Bellamy, he never allowed the relationship to become serious, as she was technically a half-blood witch, having a pureblood mother and a half-blood father. Despite this, Reagan was in love with Tancred. When she accidentally fell pregnant, she dropped contact with him until the baby had been born. When Jordan was born, on 8th October 2080, Reagan contacted Tancred, informing him of the birth of their son in the hoped that he would see reason and decide to marry her. Tancred, however, was unconcerned with the idea of having an illegitimate child, and still refused to marry Reagen, instead cutting all ties with her. Feeling no love for her child and now seeing no reason to keep him, Reagan gave Jordan up and disappeared. Tancred reluctantly took custody of Jordan under pressure from social services, but ultimately, like Reagan, had no love for his son. After four years of unhappiness and ill treatment at the hands of his father, Jordan was taken into care and Tancred, who was also found to be guilty of crimes unrelated to his son, was eventually sent to Azkaban. Pre-Hogwarts For the first few months of his time as a looked-after child, Jordan was placed with a foster family. It was believed that, as he had only just turned four years old, he was likely to have a chance at adoption provided he could assimilate and cope in a family environment. Unfortunately, this turned out to not be the case. Though it was expected that he would find family life difficult at first, Jordan could not get used to the setting at all. After six months, neither Jordan nor his foster parents were coping, and he was moved to a different placement. The second placement seemed due to fail from the start, as Jordan's heightened stress levels as well as his emerging behavioural problems put a lot of strain on all involved. Fortunately, his case worker was acutely aware of the difficulties and, after having many conversations with colleagues and doing a large amount of research, she decided that Jordan would likely be better able to cope in a group home, rather than a family setting with stand-in parents. It seemed likely, too, that a group home would be better equipped to handle his behaviour. The case worker was aware of a new home, Stemp House, that was due to be opened that same summer, and applied for a bed for a full-time resident on Jordan's behalf. Jordan was accepted at once, and moved in on opening day. It quickly became clear that Jordan's case worker was correct, and that Jordan's personality and individual needs were better suited to the routine and set-up of a group home rather than an intimate family setting. Once he had adjusted to life at Stemp House, he thrived there. Life was of course not without its problems, and almost daily ones at that, but even with his problems factored in, Jordan adjusted well and coped better than anyone had expected. However, it did not go unnoticed that the circumstances of his formative years had a profound impact on his personality and development, and so it was decided that Jordan would have regular check-ups with the visiting Healer, and sometimes an outside specialist, to monitor this. At the age of seven he went through an assessment with a mind Healer after the intensity of his meltdowns reached a fever pitch, and was diagnosed with Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. At Stemp House, Jordan interacted with his co-residents, namely Christiana Hobday and Mercy Rowbotham, both girls being around his age. Over time, he formed friendships with both girls, and learned to tolerate and co-exist with and sometimes befriend the other residents who gradually started to move in, as well as the Stemp children themselves (though he unwaveringly maintained that the older residents were too moody and teenagery for him to want to like them). The staff cared for Jordan well and he spent his time making the most of the many facilities at the home. Like the other young residents of Stemp House, Jordan was privately educated by brought-in tutors in preparation for Hogwarts. This was endeavour that the counsellor and care workers also put their efforts towards, so that once it was time for Jordan to make the switch to part-time resident, he was reasonably emotionally equipped for this change. Hogwarts First Year In the summer leading up to his first year at Hogwarts, while in Diagon Alley acquiring his school supplies, Jordan met various other children his age, some of whom were also going into their first year. One such meeting was particularly disastrous; an encounter with fellow eleven year old James Summers which very quickly turned into a physical altercation. Jordan and James became instant enemies, and their fight in Diagon Alley was to be the first of many. Contrastingly, Jordan also encountered those he had more positive interactions with, including Alfred Jones and Soraya Santos. On the train to school he met muggleborn Andi Rourke for the first time and the pair exchanged secrets, an activity Jordan found highly entertaining. Once he arrived at Hogwarts, Jordan attended the Sorting Ceremony along with all the other first years. When his turn came, the Hat took just over three and a half minutes to decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, before eventually calling out the latter. He was soon followed to the Ravenclaw table by his co-resident at Stemp House, Christiana). Only minutes after the ceremony had ended, Jordan's first brawl of the term took place in the Entrance Hall when James cut a length of string he had been using to get his bearings in the general vicinity. The Slytherin prefect, Oliver Borzekwoski-Thomas, pulled the pair apart and stopped the fight, but Jordan did not let the issue drop. Jordan's first year at school was most notably associated with his ongoing rivalry and violent feud with James Summers. From this point on, their fights escalated, not helped by Jordan being unable to judge when his retorts went overboard - sometimes literally. Jordan avenged his string by pushing a suit of armour on top of James during a fight, to which James retaliated by casting a Permanent Sticking Charm on Jordan's trousers, to the effect that they were stuck to his body for some time. In response to this, he pushed James - who could not swim, though Jordan didn't know this - overboard during the Christmas ball which took place on a ship. James nearly drowned, but Jordan felt no regret, and simply considered the matter settled... until James returned fire again. The rest of the school year was marked by plenty of black eyes, bloody noses, and a concussion or two. Aside from his numerous altercations with James, Jordan also clashed with his dorm mates, the other first year Ravenclaw boys, and though these incidents were not quite so intense, there was many a time that Jordan's dorm mates would deliberately provoke him in order to light his very short fuse. In his free time, Jordan began working on a map of Hogwarts, using his trusty string to help him find and measure his way around the castle. Sometimes he would take it upon himself to loudly protest the inclusion of Arithmancy in the school curriculum, and voice his disgust that it was taught as a subject at school; he had spent much of his life hearing others complain that Arithmancy had 'too much maths', only to find it was not at all like his most beloved of interests. He would become incensed at anyone who suggested he take Arithmancy, that he may be good at it, or that asked if he enjoyed it. As for his academic work, Jordan made himself known as an incredibly mediocre student. From the start his practical magic was clearly lacking - no doubt a result of his ongoing physical condition. His theory work was also sub-par, though it was difficult to tell whether it showed legitimate gaps in his abilities, or if it was merely a reflection of his disinterest in the topics on the curriculum, or perhaps a combination of these. Jordan's grades during his first year were mostly As and Ps, and he ultimately passed with adequate grades to progress to his second year, proving himself reasonably able to perform academically when absolutely necessary. Second Year In the summer before his second year, Jordan met and befriended a new but much younger resident of Stemp House, Cordelia Winklebleck. One of the reasons Jordan took to Cordelia so quickly was her type 1 diabetes; he instantly found it fascinating, but was particularly interested in how many numbers were involved in monitoring her condition. Other than making a new friend, Jordan found the summer after his first year at school particularly difficult, in that he struggled to settle again after having finally adjusted to his routine at Hogwarts. He coped with this by compulsively reorganising his possessions in his bedroom, repeatedly lining up his things and counting them and recounting them and organising them until he felt satisfied and calm, immediately kicking off and having a meltdown if anyone tried to stop him. This continued until he was settled back at Stemp House, and by then, it was time to return to Hogwarts once again. Back at school, Jordan continued his personal project of mapping out the school and grounds. Shortly after the start of term, however, he got into a fight with his dormmates - who liked to get a reaction out of him - and ended up suspended for a week before September was even over. Upon returning to school, Jordan immediately entered into a confrontation with Emmeline Sparkes, and ended up being hexed by her with the slug-vomiting spell after a minor verbal brawl in the corridor. Because of Jordan's emetophobia, he regards this as one of the more upsetting incidents in his Hogwarts life. The rest of the year passed largely without incident, not counting the somewhat normal fights between Jordan and his rival, James Summers. These culminated in an incident at the End of Term Feast when James dungbombed Jordan, who retaliated by knocking James out. Jordan finished the year once again with just below average grades, but enough to get him through to his third year at Hogwarts. Third Year has an arrangement to be able to complete a muggle mathematics qualification (playing to his strengths). pool party, soraya tells jordan that james has been staying with her. betrayal. eventual forgiveness because jordan isn't very good at holding grudges. obsession with ratios. suddenly self-aware re being weird and different. james slobbering on him to give him the sickness // suspended at the start of february // being shut in an empty classroom by a prefect when he freaks out // more meltdowns continue to happen // becomes one with the walls (practically lives inside the secret passageways he finds in the walls) Fourth Year more healer appointments, sudden intense and painful growth spurt (going from an inch under five feet in the latter half of third year to an inch over in the summer alone, and still growing) requiring pain potions and new clothes, this is a problem because new things make for an upset jordan // butting heads with flynn kowalski who 'volunteers' at stemp house // '' OOC Information * RPed by '''Felixir' * FC: Marc Schulze (current), Jacob Hopkins (age 11-13) Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Hogwarts Category:Class of 2099 Category:Ravenclaw